Interview with the Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings Cast!
by TheAngelBellStar
Summary: So this time I interview the Basara cast! You can request who I should interview next!


**Hi! It's been awhile hasn't it..hehe sorry about that..I took the time to watch even more anime and things like that...so I'll be making a-lot of stories now! So enjoy yet another interview! You can Request what anime characters you want me to interview!**

Me: Hello everyone!

(I Walk in waving and sit down in a chair on the stage while the audience cheers)

Me: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the interview with the Sengoku Basara Samurai King cast! Now a good bit of the cast came today wanting an interview..

(Smiles innocently)

Me: Okay, okay I forced some of them..But anyways! Lets get started! First up we have Sanada Yukimura!

(Yukimura sits in the chair next to me and just stares at the crowd then looks back at me)

Yukimura: So, remind me what I'm suppose to do again...And why are there a-lot of people here?

Me: Well, I will ask you questions and you have to give me an answer.

Yukimura: I still don't get it.

Me: (sighs) Just answer the questions I ask you!

Yukimura: I get that.

Me: (stares) If you get that we wouldn't be haven this conversation..

Yukimura: (looks confused) Which conversation though?

Me: (eye twitch) Lets get started! So question number one, who do you consider your best friend?

Yukimura: Does my lord Takeda count?

Me: Kinda figured you would say that...

(Yukimura looks around lost)

Me: Moving...on? Question number two, who do you consider to be the strongest out of the cast?

Yukimura: My lor-

Date: Ha! Don't make me laugh!

(Date walks out without a care in a world and sits on the other side of me)

Date: The strongest is this guy (Points his thumb to himself)

Me: Uh..Well I think the strongest person is Tadakatsu

Date: Huh? Do you have a death wish or something? That walking tin can has nothing on me! (smirks)

Me: Right...WAIT WHY ARE YOU HERE? IT ISN'T YOUR TURN!

Date: You just now noticed? Man, your even slower than Sanada over here.

Me: Don't insult me like that! (sighs) Since your here I might as well start with your interview..

Date: Whatever, ask away..

Me: Okay. Who do YOU consider to be your best friend?

Date: Friends are for losers.

Me: Eh? How can you say that?! Then what's Kojuro to you?!

Date: My right eye.

Me: And Yukimura? (Points at Yukimura)

Date: A pain in the ass.

Me: Well um...I guess I should move on to the next person to interview..Uh Keiji (Motions for Keiji to come out)

(Keiji comes out and sits near Yukimura, who still has no clue what's going on)

Keiji: Hey! (Way to cheerful)

Date: Ugh (Looks away annoyed)

Me: (Glares at Date and looks at Keiji) Okay lets get started! (Whispers the next part) Hopefully this will go well...

Keiji: So I'm supposed to be telling about myself? Well alright! So my mornings starts off with Matsu nagging me then later on I go to Kenshin's place to chat and mess with Kasuga then after that-

Me: STOP JUST STOP!

Keiji: What? I'm not done yet...

Me: I'm supposed to ask you the questions and your suppose to give the answer to those questions!

Keiji: Oh, why didn't you say so? (Huge grin)

Me: (Sighs) Question number one, who do you consider your best friend?

Keiji: Yumekichi here. (Points to his monkey on his shoulder)

Yumekichi: Eee!

Me: (Stares at monkey) Okay uh next question, who do you consider to be the strongest?

Keiji: Hm..(Thinks for a bit) Well that would be me.

Date: Huh? If I remember correctly, didn't I kick your ass last time you came to visit me?

Keiji: No, no I just let you win that round. (Smirks)

Date: Oh, really now? (Dead serious and pretty much death glaring Keiji)

Me: No, NO! No fighting!

Kojuro: Lord Masamune this is not the place to be fighting. (Standing behind Date, was he there the whole time?)

Date: Tch. Fine.

(Awkward silence)

Me: Okay! Next we have.. (looks down at the list and eyes go wide) Uh, um..(Changes who comes out next) Tokugawa Ieyasu!

(Ieyasu comes out and sits next to Date)

Ieyasu: It's an honor to be here. (Bows head down)

Me: Why can't you guys be more like Ieyasu?! (Sighs) Anyways..question number one, who do you consider to be your best friend?

Ieyasu: It may not seem like it, but I consider Mitsunari to be a 'friend'.

Me: Oh...QUESTION NUMBER TWO! Who would you say to be the strongest?

Ieyasu: Well I believe everyone is strong in their own way, if that makes sense.

Me: Yes it does! And that's the best answer I heard all day (Glares at Date then Keiji)

Date: Your too goody goody..I know a good bit of people that don't stand a chance against me! Come to think of it..everyone who crosses swords with me runs away scared..I'm just that good. (Smirks)

(Mitsunari comes flying in)

Mitsunari: Would you like to test that?! (Ieyasu and Keiji struggles to hold him back as Mitsunari death glares Date)

Me: Calm down!

Mitsunari: Woman, don't tell me what to do. (He hisses these words at me)

Me: Hey! I have a name you know!

Date: (Pulls out one sword) You want to go? Then come on!

Yukimura: YOUR LORDSHIP! (Stands up and points at Takeda)

Me: No no no no no! Don't start!

Sasuke: (Pops out of nowhere) It's no use. Once they start 'bonding' there is no stoping it.

Me: (Runs back and forth trying to get everyone to calm down)

(Mitsunari breaks free from Ieyasu and Keiji's grip and his sword instantly clashes with Date's sword)

Me: Eeeep! No, wait!

(Room gets destroyed in an instant and audience runs scared)

Me: (Looks at camera) Well that's all the interviewing that's going to get done today..So until next time b-

Mitsunari: I'LL KILL YOU!

Me: Uh bye!

(Camera immedately turns off)

**So what do you think? Yeah everytime I interview characters...the place ends up destroyed...But this one is understandable though hehe.. so you can request who should I interview next and I'll do it!**


End file.
